Pain is the most frequently reported symptom and it is a common clinical problem which confronts the clinician. Many millions of people in the USA suffer from severe pain that, according to numerous recent reports, is chronically undertreated or inappropriately managed. The clinical usefulness of the analgesic properties of opioids has been recognized for centuries, and morphine and its derivatives have been widely employed for analgesia for decades in a variety of clinical pain states.
Oxymorphone HCl (14-hydroxydihydromorphinone hydrochloride) is a semi-synthetic phenanthrene-derivative opioid agonist, widely used in the treatment of acute and chronic pain, with analgesic efficacy comparable to other opioid analgesics. Oxymorphone is currently marketed as an injection (1 mg/ml in 1 ml ampules; 1.5 mg/ml in 1 ml ampules; 1.5 mg/ml in 10 ml multiple dose vials) for intramuscular, subcutaneous, and intravenous administration, and as 5 mg rectal suppositories. At one time, 2 mg, 5 mg and 10 mg oral immediate release (IR) tablet formulations of oxymorphone HCl were marketed. Oxymorphone HCl is metabolized principally in the liver and undergoes conjugation with glucuronic acid and reduction to 6 α- and β-hydroxy epimers.
An important goal of analgesic therapy is to achieve continuous relief of chronic pain. Regular administration of an analgesic is generally required to ensure that the next dose is given before the effects of the previous dose have worn off. Compliance with opioids increases as the required dosing frequency decreases. Non-compliance results in suboptimal pain control and poor quality of life outcomes. (Ferrell B et al. Effects of controlled-release morphine on quality of life for cancer pain. Oncol Nur Forum 1989; 4:521-26). Scheduled, rather than “as needed” administration of opioids is currently recommended in guidelines for their use in chronic non-malignant pain. Unfortunately, evidence from prior clinical trials and clinical experience suggests that the short duration of action of immediate release oxymorphone would necessitate administration every 4-6 hours in order to maintain optimal levels of analgesia in chronic pain. A controlled release formulation which would allow less frequent dosing of oxymorphone would be useful in pain management.
For instance, a controlled release formulation of morphine has been demonstrated to provide patients fewer interruptions in sleep, reduced dependence on caregivers, improved compliance, enhanced quality of life outcomes, and increased control over the management of pain. In addition, the controlled release formulation of morphine was reported to provide more constant plasma concentration and clinical effects, less frequent peak to trough fluctuations, reduced dosing frequency, and possibly fewer side effects. (Thirlwell M P et al., Pharmacokinetics and clinical efficacy of oral morphine solution and controlled-release morphine tablets in cancer patients. Cancer 1989; 63:2275-83; Goughnour B R et al., Analgesic response to single and multiple doses of controlled-release morphine tablets and morphine oral solution in cancer patients. Cancer 1989; 63:2294-97; Ferrell B. et al., Effects of controlled-release morphine on quality of life for cancer pain. Oncol. Nur. Forum 1989; 4:521-26.
There are two factors associated with the metabolism of some drugs that may present problems for their use in controlled release systems. One is the ability of the drug to induce or inhibit enzyme synthesis, which may result in a fluctuating drug blood plasma level with chronic dosing. The other is a fluctuating drug blood level due to intestinal (or other tissue) metabolism or through a hepatic first-pass effect.
Oxymorphone is metabolized principally in the liver, resulting in an oral bioavailability of about 10%. Evidence from clinical experience suggests that the short duration of action of immediate release oxymorphone necessitates a four hour dosing schedule to maintain optimal levels of analgesia. It would be useful to clinicians and patients alike to have controlled release dosage forms of oxymorphone to use to treat pain and a method of treating pain using the dosage forms.